Wildflowers
by turtleducklingg
Summary: It truly is the crossroads of destiny - Avatar Aang has fallen in Ba Sing Se, and not in the avatar state. The new avatar will be born into the water tribe, but Azula has a plan to end the avatar cycle; a plan that involves a certain water bender. Zutara. Previously titled Burnt Sapphires.
1. The Avatar has fallen

_****** Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA uh also sorry for the cringey author's notes for the first five chaps of the story ******_

 __ _ **Love is like wildflowers; It's often found in the most unlikely places.**_ __

* * *

Blinding light leaks through the crystalline clusters of rock and illuminates the azure water. She watches him rise, pride filling her chest and hope glistening in her sapphire eyes, but the light is gone too quickly and the emotion in her eyes is cracked.

Instinctively, she pulls the water to her hand and sends it chrashing down onto anyone in her path. Azula stumbles and the stream of lightning that had shot from her fingertips stops abruptly.

He is sprawled across the ground, his young, frail limbs bent in funny directions and his tattoos faded back to blue. But his chest still rises and falls ever-so-slightly, and his right hand twitches almost unnoticeably; he is alive. He is damaged and burnt and broken, but he is alive. Her face is coated with sweat and blood and tears that she didn't even realise had fallen, and her legs are sprinting towards him as saltwater clouds her vision. She is closer to him every second, closer to taking him in her arms and carrying him to safely. She barely notices when the white heats skims her shoulder, but she does notice when the electricity paints a picture of horror in front of her, his weak but agonising scream echoing in her eardrums and the scent of his scorched flesh invading her nostrils.

The avatar has fallen.

* * *

"Take the peasant." Azula orders, not even bothering to look at the green-robed men as she addresses them.

"Why do you want her?" Zuko questions, knowing that she either wants to kill the girl or take her captive, neither of which he agrees with. Not that he's in the position to argue with his sister, of course; she is taking him back to the Fire Nation and ending his disownment, a task which he has not been able to complete in his three years at sea.

"Did you even see what happened? The avatar is dead, but he was not killed in the avatar state. The next avatar will be born into one of the water tribes, and this peasant could be helpful in more than one ways. We need to find the new avatar, who has probably just been born, and somehow kill him or her in the avatar state."

Azula had always been good at thinking up plans. It is a good plan, but killing a baby just seems so _wrong_...

Of course it does. His sister is never one to think of _compassion_ or _morals_ ; then again, why would she? Azula takes after their father.

"The peasant's putting up quite a fight." Azula remarks, her amber eyes fixed on the scene in front of her. He glances over at the young water tribe girl, shooting water and ice at the earthbenders.

 _She has improved majorly since our first encounter._ He thinks to himself, remembering when she could barely flick water up at his crew. Nevertheless, the Dai Lee soon has her hands bound behind her back by their strange rock fists.

"Let me go!" Her voice rings out defiantly as she uselessly attempts to break the rock.

Azula simply purses her lips and glances to one of the Dai Lee. "Cover her mouth too."

* * *

She squirms in the uncomfortable rock cuffs that keeps her in place. Binding her hands is one thing, covering her mouth is another, but using the seemingly unbreakable rock on her ankles as well seems to be going a bit far. Yes, she has attempted - and almost succeeded - escape, but who wouldn't in her situation?

It's even worse that they are going to the Fire Nation by ship. It just seems so insulting to be held captive in her own element. She is being kept down where the workers are busy keeping the ship running, and their watchful eyes seem to bore into her whenever they pass.

She does not know how long it takes to get to the Fire Nation from Ba Sing Se, nor does she know how long she has been staring dully at the dusty ground, but she can tell that it is late at night. Working men seem to be getting their breaks, replaced by others. Many of them are opening barrels that emit a bitter smell that she assumes, as they fill their cups and begin acting much less focused and refined, is alcohol. She shrinks further into the corner where she sits, yet she cannot disappear completely, and she cannot, as more of the men get more and more intoxicated, prevent the lustful stares of the working crew. She cannot prevent one of the men from moving closer and closer to her every time he goes to refil his cup. He is suddenly closer to her than she would like and no one seems to be stopping him.

"Hello, little girl. What are you doing down here?"

His voice is raspy and deep, and it sends chills down her spine that make her want to bolt away from the man, but her legs are bound, so she cannot run, her hands are tied, so she cannot defend herself, and her mouth is covered, so she cannot scream out for help.

He is suddenly much too close to her, close enough she can smell the alcohol on his breath and his sweaty hands that touch her arms. He whispers disgusting things into her neck and she tries to run, tries to break free but she cannot. She is squirming wildly now, trying to stop him before he can do anymore, flailing as much as she can with the rock that ties her hands and feet. She suddenly feels her head hit a hard surface and the man goes down, crying out in pain as he hits the ground.

The sound of footsteps echoing down the stairs meets her ears and Zuko some sort into her vision.

 _Zuko_. Just the sight of him makes her nose nose crinkle in disgust. _Betrayer_.

His eyebrows (or at least his one eyebrow) furrows at the scene. "What happened?"

"Sir, the girl attacked me for no reason! She's out of control!"

Anger ignites in her stomach. _How dare he?_ He tried to rape her, and now he acts the victim! She stares daggers at him, trying to speak though it is no use; her mouth is still covered.

Zuko looks from the worker to her, until his eyes find the waterbender's shoulder. HEr dress has been pulled of the top of her arm and teeth marks dent her dark skin. The Fire Prince's eyes widen and he strides over to the worker, his golden irises like sparks, lit with fury.

"Don't lie to me! You tried to molest this girl!" His voice is loud and seething. "Go up to Azula, I'll let her deal with you." Zuko then looks at the waterbender, his expression slightly softening. He reaches up to uncover her mouth, his hands warm. "Are you okay?"

She does not reply. How could she be okay after this? But she cannot show weakness; not here, where everyone is her enemy.

Zuko speaks again. "You won't have your mouth covered, so you can call in case your in danger. Just don't make unnesesary noise."

She is grateful for this. Almost grateful enough to thank him. But he betrayed her when she gave him a chance, he joined his sister, who murdered Aang, he has taken her captive and, though she doesn't know the exact reason, she knows it's for his and Azula's own benifit. He does not deserve her thanks.

She is a waterbender, and when she spits on his cheek, she does not miss.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading my first chapter, I know quite a lot happened but I got carried away... Anyway, I'm really excited about this new story, I have some stories going on on wattpad (my username is Fionamckeever), but I wanted to start this one sooo much. I haven't read another story with this sort of plot, so apologies in advance if this sounds like another author's work, it's certainly not meant to._

 _Please review, fave and follow_

 _~Bri_


	2. Bittersweet

He should be outraged. The Prince of the Fire Nation, spat on by a lowly water peasant, even after he chose to be kind to her. Yet he does not feel anger. He has betrayed this girl's trust, joined the side that killed her friend, and has captured her to go along with his sister's plan. Fire Prince or not, he knows she has every right to hate him.

Those sapphire eyes, filled with loathing and fire, staring straight at his own amber ones. An act of defiance, of self-worth, of wilfulness.

He should value his pride more than the safety of this girl. He should bind her mouth shut again, not caring if she cannot get help when men become intoxicated. Yet he wipes the spit from his face and turns, lips pursed, her gag still on his fist, and strides away.

—

Azula meets his eye when he exits the worker's area.

"Why is her gag in your hand?" She questions, her eyes flickering to his fist.

"Didn't I send him up to you? One of the workers tried to molest the girl."

"Yes, I confronted him, and punished him accordingly." She looks at him expectantly and repeats her question. "Why is her gag in your hand?"

"I took it off her."

Azula does not look pleased.

"Look, if I hadn't heard the man's yell, he would have raped her. Do you think a experience like that would make her more willing to cooperate with whatever you want her to do? Besides, I warned her not to make unnecessary noise."

"Very well."

The pair sit down, silence filling the room. It's been so many years since he was last in the Fire Nation, and the place does not hold good memories for him. What if father does not want him home? What if everyone sees him as a disgrace? What if this is all some trick planned out by Azula, like last time?

"Zuzu, don't look so sour. We're going _home_." Azula tells him, crossing her arms.

If they are going home, why does part of him not want to go?

* * *

The workers avoid looking at her.

After seeing the anger in Zuko's eyes, it's not surprise that they do not glance her way and stay seem to repel from the corner where she sits. She attempts once again to break the rock around her hands and ankles by banging it against the walls and floor of the ship, but it is a mere waste of her energy. Not that she will be using energy any time soon, assuming it will be at least a few days stuck here before they arrive in the Fire Nation, and even then, she will probably be locked away in a cell.

What at will they do to her? Will they interrogate her? Torture her? Use her as a slave? Maybe just keep her locked up as a war prisoner?

What's the point in guessing? She'll find out in a few days anyway. But if she doesn't think about _something_ , her brain travels back to _Aang_.

Her mind cannot even begin to process what happened in those caves. Maybe her mind does not want to process it. He was her best friend. The incarnation of her hopes and dreams. He showed her how to have fun, to laugh. He showed her adventure and nature outside her icy home. She had seen him grow so much, his mind expand and his abilities increase. She remembers his pale, round face and his bright grey eyes and the lopsided grin that showed his teeth.

 _"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"_

Until now, she found that tears would not come. Maybe it was a mechanism in her brain to prevent the extreme pain, that also prevented her crying. But now, saltwater streams down her cheeks and coats her face, her chest aching and her heart shattered.

Her hands are still tied, and she cannot wipe her tears.

* * *

He needs air. Memories of his banishment have begun to haunt his mind and his lungs feel trapped in the stuffy ship. He walks to the front, the midnight breeze tingling on his face. Even with the freezing wind, he can still feel the heat from the torches that lit up the arena and the sweat that gathered on his forehead. He can still feel his stomach drop and the bile at his throat when his father's golden eyes stared down at him. He can still feel the shame of kneeling down, begging his father not to fight him.

He can still feel the agony that exploded in his eye and clawed at his flesh. The blinding pain that stained the world red as the scream ripped from his throat.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai's voice inquires, snapping him out of his thoughts. His mind is still in the dark place, though, and he is pouring out his feelings before he can stop himself.

"I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long, over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed."

Her bored yawn reminds him that Mai does not want to hear his angst. "I just asked if you were cold, not for your whole life story."

He feels foolish for sharing his thoughts. He can't help but feel slightly hurt by her apathy towards his feelings, but he pushes it away. Why should she care, anyway?

She strolls over to him and cups his face. "Stop worrying."

As if it was that easy. She doesn't understand the trauma that the Fire Nation holds for him.

Her lips touch his, the cool air blowing his hair and a bad taste in his mouth from her previous disinterest to his emotions.

A nice discription for the kiss would be bittersweet, but her lips on his do not feel _sweet_ to Zuko in the slightest.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! This story might be a bit slow to start off with, but it will pick up soon. I really enjoy writing it! The maiko scene that I've included from the show is actually one of my least favourite maiko "moments" in the whole series (maiko is my Notp). But seriously, Zuko is going back to the fire nation, where his dad abused and traumatised him. He has legit worries about going back, and when he shares them with her, all she does is yawn and push his feelings aside! Argh!_

 _Please review, fave and follow!_

 _~Bri_


	3. Names

She cannot sleep.

Not that she expects to. Not with the drunk yells of workers constantly invading her eardrums and the uncomfortable pain of the cuffs digging into her wrists and ankles. Not with the memories of Aang haunting her brain and the fears of what is ahead clouding her mind. Her eyes are drowsy and almost painful to keep open, but she cannot close them with all these people that she does not trust around her. Letting her eyelids blacken her vision would be stupid, and letting herself drift off into sleep would be idiotic.

So she forces her eyes open and stares at her feet, shoes worn and muddy, her left leg stained pink from either Azula and Zuko's firebending.

 _What are Sokka and Toph doing right now?_ She wonders _._

They're probably grieving over Aang, and worried sick for her. She has not heard from them since she was thrown in the Crystal Catacombes, so they could be anywhere right now. They could be in danger! It's probable, but she pushes away the thought. The fall of Aang is already a disaster, she does not need to add to her emotional baggage.

Who knows? Maybe they're looking for her right at this moment; maybe they'll swoop down on Appa right now and rescue her.

 _Wishful thinking_.

Her eyelids begin to droop again and it takes more effort to keep them open, but she must. Everyone here is her enemy, and she needs to remember that.

* * *

Sokka is not doing good.

Not that she is coping well with the situation. Sokka is just doing worse than her, and it's understandable. As cold as it seems, she is less effected by the events than him. He has known Aang for longer, and the two have - no, _had_ \- a brotherly bond. As for Katara... Katara is his sister. They have been together all his life, no exceptions. When his mother died, and their father was absent, Katara was the one who kept it together. She is a sibling, a mother and a best friend to Sokka, and now they have lost her as well.

Toph has shed a large amount of saltwater for _Twinkletoes_ and _Sweetness_. She finds that even nicknames that seemed to be so clever and funny in the past feel stupid now. She is proud to call herself tough, strong and independant, but she has thrown that away now. Who would be strong when one of their best friends has been murdered as another is missing? Even when she thinks she can cry no more, Sokka begins to sob again, and Toph finds herself bursting back into tears. These people were her real family, who cared for the real her, and now they are gone.

Katara may not be gone for good, of course; there is a high chance that she has been captured. But even if her heart is still pumping, how long will it continue before death finds her too? The pair seem to have lost hope already, but the waterbender was always the hopeful one. Toph and Sokka are the jesters, and there is nothing to joke about anymore.

* * *

He awakens to the rhythmic sound of crashing waves that remind him of his three years with Uncle on their ship. It seems like an lifetime ago he was searching to the ends of the earth for the avatar, instead of scavenging for food or travelling on an ostrich horse or working in a tea shop.

If that seems like a lifetime ago, how will he ever go back to the Fire Nation?

 _You can't say that now; you've already made your choice. The choice to betray Uncle and Katara to return to the place that holds trauma and pain for you._

Now he feels like an idiot. Still, he'll have father's love. He'll have his honour and his birthright restored.

It doesn't seem like enough.

He sighs heavily; it's only been one day and he's already thinking like this. He has at least two or three weeks on this ship for nerves and regret and to gnaw at his mind.

He suddenly wonders how Katara is doing? It's a random thought, but something to keep his mind off going home. She is away from her friends, the avatar is dead, and she is being held captive in the middle of the ocean. Like him, she too will have dark emotions attacking her brain for three weeks, and probably even after that if she is to be kept in a prison cell. He thinks of her, hands and ankles bound, holes singed in her dress, injuries painting her skin and tragedy clouding her thoughts.

He feels a sharp twang of guilt in his stomach.

With a heavy breath, he gets out of bed and follows the sound of voices to get to Azula and her friends. They sit at a small table, steaming food in front of them.

"Zuzu, I'm glad you decided to join us." His sister rolls her her eyes. "Come on then, sit down."

He takes the free seat in between Azula and Mai, looking at the food in front of him. It feels like forever since he's eaten a meal like this, and this is just breakfast. The three girls continue their conversation as he eats, before Ty Lee looks over at him.

"So, Zuko, are you excited to go home?" She inquires, her large brown eyes focused on him.

"Of course." He lies.

The girls go back to ignoring him for a while, until he finishes his food. "Azula,"

"Yes?"

"Has the girl gotten food yet?"

"How should I know?"

He rolls his eyes at Azula's superiority to everything. In theory, he should be acting that way too, but becoming an enemy to his own nation, living off nothing and working as a lowly tea waiter has changed that. Getting up from his chair, Zuko goes in search of the cook, and finds him stirring a pot.

"Has the water tribe girl has been given food yet?" Zuko questions.

"No, do you want me to give her some scraps?" The cook asks, gesturing to a few bits of unappealing food.

"No, give her proper food. She's not a wolf-pig." Zuko crosses his arms.

"Oh...of course." The cook turns, embarrassed, and puts some food in a small bowl. He then passes it to one of the passing workers, who hurries downstairs with it.

"Thank you." Zuko gives the cook a slight smile before walking away. Giving Katara food makes him feel a bit better about her poor treatment, since that's really the only thing he can do without Azula questioning him. He just wishes he could help more...

No. He is a Prince, she is a peasant, he does not need to help her.

He must stop thinking of her as Katara, the name she told him in the Crystal Catacombes. Names make you attached; that's why he called them the avatar, the waterbender, the non-bender and the small one. From now on, he will think of her as _the_ _waterbender_ or simply _the girl_ , and he will think of her as his inferior.

This way, he will not get attached.

* * *

 _A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 3, I wasn't quite sure what to write for this one but I found some stuff to write about. One of the next chapters will skip a few weeks, because they're basically just on a ship and that's pretty boring. I'm assuming Mai and Zuko *shudders* got together when they were on the ship, but in this that's not gonna happen because ZUTARA! Not my best writing for this chapter, sorry about that._

 _I've joined the pro-bending circuit forum, it's an awesome ATLA and LOK writing competition, you should all check it out! Once all the teams have 4 members we can start writing :) I'm the firebender on makapu moose lions._

 _Please fave, follow and review!_

 _~Bri_


	4. Hope

Four weeks.

Four weeks of stone cuffs biting into her ankles and wrists.

Four weeks of the jagged bashing of the rocky waves drilling into her skull, a constant drumbeat of inprisonment.

Four weeks of dirt and sweat and saltwater and misery.

Four weeks of dried blood and burnt flesh and crackling lightning from the Crystal Catacombes haunting her mind.

She has given up with depriving herself of sleep. Yes, it would be idiotic to give in to drowsiness surrounded by people she does not trust, but it would be even more idiotic to not drift off at all.

She has also given up her promise to not eat a bite of the food they give her. It was supposed to be an act of defiance, to push away her meal with stubborn fists and piercing eyes, but the aromatic smell of spices that wafted from her plate eventually got to her. The food is very different from water tribe or earth nation meals, spicy and seasoned and creamy, but she is used to it by now. She finds it strange that they would give her such nice food, seeing as she is their prisoner, but she does not dwell on the thought. This ship has the _Royal Family_ in it; they probably have more than enough food to go around.

She has not given up on wishing for her friends to come. Even with her vermillion wrists and her pounding head and her stiff muscles, even with her burnt dress and her aching chest and her injured body, four weeks is not nearly long enough to diminish her hope.

* * *

It is strange to travel with only one other person.

The chatter and laughter and constant buzz of life and humour is diminished. They were usually the ones to start conversations and spread comedy, but there is no one to laugh with anymore, and there is nothing to say. It is just Toph and him, her small fists gripping Appa's soft, thick fur and his sharp knuckles protruding from tan hands, which curl tightly around the sky bison's reins. The grey-blue sky is heavy with depression and their eyes are glazed with despair. The pair has run out of tears, and now they are just left with a numb sensation that fills their veins, as if they are in a trance of half determination and half defeat.

Soon, Appa will need to rest, and they will need to scavenge for food. That is the problem with Sokka's plan; while Katara is probably in the Fire Nation by now (the most likely place she would have been taken), Toph and him are still plodding along on an exhausted sky bison and empty stomachs. Right now, they have just passed the Great Divide, and the ocean is still on the distance. They should have begun traveling sooner, but they were too caught up in saltwater and despair to be practical. Ba Sing Se and the Fire Nation are on opposite sides of the world, and they are barely half way there.

Sokka has not spoken in days. He has always been joking and lighthearted, but now, he is worryingly serious. His cobalt eyes are blunt and adamant, a ragged type of determination that seems to tear him apart. She wants to comfort him, but there is nothing believably comforting to say.

It has been four weeks since they found Aang's lifeless body, and it has been four weeks since Katara went missing. Four weeks of tears and depression and tragedy and longing.

His eyes are determined, but behind the perseverant cerulean is grey-blue defeat.

It has been four weeks, and they are already losing hope.

* * *

He is not ready for today.

Today is when they are planned to arrive in the Fire Nation. Today is when he steps foot in the Royal Palace for the first time in three years. Today is the day his banishment is finally over.

Today could be the day he sees his father.

These thoughts should make him happy; his honour and his birthright will be restored, and he will have his father's love. Instead, he feels terrified. He is not sure what exactly scares him so much about returning home, but he cannot prevent apprehensive knots writhing in his stomach, nor can he stop the migraine pounding in his forehead."

"Are you okay?" A voice inquires. Azula stands in front of him, her piecing gold eyes boring into his own.

Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko lets the lie roll off his tongue as he pushes his dark, thick hair out of his face.

"You don't _seem_ very fine, Zuzu. Which is strange, considering we're going home. You should be happy," His sister pauses, narrowing her eyes at his strained features. "unless, of course, you don't want to go home."

"Why would you think that? Returning to the Fire Nation has been my goal ever since I was banished." He states.

"Yes, it has been; Which is why it's strange that you seem so nervous." She raises her eyebrow at her brother, letting her words settle in the heavy air before speaking again. "We're arriving in a few hours. Try to remind yourself of how to act as a Prince; you've spent quite a while acting like a dirt peasant."

Zuko sighs as she strides away, her head held high and her footsteps perfectly even. Azula is right; he should practice looking like a Prince before they arrive, but how can he hold his head up with pride if half of his face is disfigured with dishonour and cowardice?

Only a few hours left. Only a few hours left of nerves twisting in his stomach and fear pounding in his head. Only a few hours left of dread running through his veins and worry poisoning his mind. Only a few hours left of banishment and dishonour and disgrace.

But then they will have arrived.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 4! This chapter is a bit shorter (it's actually exactly 1000 words), but there wasn't much to write about. I have a feeling this story might be shorter than I planned, but who knows? I dont plan stories very professionally, I just get an idea of what I want to happen in my head, and then just write it.

Thanks to Goikuchan and Shojobaby (guest) for reviewing, and thanks to everyone who favourited and followed!


	5. Arrival

"Get up."

The man's voice is rough and throaty, as if he has never drank a drop of water in his life. She looks up and shoots him a glare, his small, dark eyes narrowing at her angry blue ones. His greasy black hair is tied up in a top-knot and his almost translucent skin folds and crinkles in the most unflattering places on his pudgy face.

"I said get up!" He orders, louder this time. She intensifies her glare and blows her dark hair out of her face.

"How am I supposed to get up when my ankles and wrists are covered in rock?"

Growling through his yellow teeth, he turns and grabs a piece of metal from the workers and slams it into the Rock that binds her feet, shards of stone flying wildly and slicing her legs. Glancing down, she sees that her ankles are red and purple, bruises stained with blood and pain. She clenches her jaw and stands up, quavering slightly at the agony that shoots through her legs as her injured ankles move position and her fresh cuts spill velvety, vermillion blood. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, she follows the man up the stairs, pain stinging her flesh with every step. Red ink flows down her leg now, inscribing affliction onto her tan flesh. She reaches the top of the stairs and daylight floods her senses, fresh air tingling on her skin and the scent of the sea filling her nostrils. They pass an overly-joyful girl with long, chocolate brown hair and large, animated eyes, who she remembers as the girl who took her bending away with sharp hits of her fists.

She continues walking until the man stops abruptly. Azula stands in front of them, her head held high, and glances at the man as if he were nothing; an insignificant insect that she could crush with the heel of her shoe at any moment.

"I've brought the girl, Princess." He bows his head to the teenager, loyalty sugar-coating his scratchy voice.

Azula's sharp, gold eyes flicker to Katara, passing over her burnt, filthy frame and downturning her lips in disgust.

"Cover her mouth again and make sure she is watched at all times." The princess speaks, looking back at the man.

"Of course, Princess." He nods, his hoarse voice cracking slightly on the last word.

"Leave."

He grabs Katara roughly by her arm and pulls her into a smaller room, where he covers her mouth with a stained, filthy piece of cloth. A foul taste invades her tastebuds and she feels bile in her throat. Digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands, she follows the man once again. She wants to run, attempt to escape her future of filthy prison cells and Crimson flesh, but there are hundreds of men on this ship, and even if there weren't eyes watching her around every corner, she wouldn't make it far with her injured ankles and bound wrists.

Out of the corner of her eye, she catches sight of Zuko, stress and fear tightening his features and beads of sweat running down his forehead and dampening his dark hair. What could he be so nervous about? He obviously wanted to return to the Fire Nation and restore his precious honour, or he wouldn't have done what he has done back in the Crystal Catacombes.

Why should she care, anyway? Whatever worries the Fire Prince does not affect her. Besides, if he feels regret at coming back, he deserves to; he betrayed her and his uncle, and threw all his supposed _change_ out the window. She has no doubt that he lied about losing his mother and the disgrace his scar holds, as well as his realisation that he is free to determine his own destiny. She was stupid to trust him. All he ever does is lie and trick and deceive.

She shakes her head. He is not worth her thoughts.

She glances up and is met with bright light; she shouldn't have gotten so lost in thought. She suddenly realises that the bright light is the sun and there is a landscape in front of her.

They have arrived in the Fire Nation.

—

She is not able to take in the view. Sand creates a pale, grainy carpet spreading to the horizon and melding with the cloudless, blue sky, but it all goes past in a blur of cream and cobalt. The fire nation man shoves her off the ship, leaving her no time to rebalance herself before he forces her to walk. Sand rubs against her bruised ankles and attacks her fresh cuts, making her wince.

She does not know how long they trudge on for, the agony in her ankles numbing to a dull, aching pain and her legs stepping forward without any thought. She occasionally catches sight of Zuko and Azula, and wonders why they are travelling along the same winding, desolate route as her. Of course, they are not travelling by foot, but she would not have expected the Royal siblings to be essentially hidden away from their nation on their return.

After what what seems like an eternity of placing one foot after the other, they stop abruptly in front of a large, guarded building. A tall, heavily armed guard strides over to the pair and sweeps his muddy brown eyes over them.

"Who's the girl?" He questions. He speaks is loud and clearly, a refreshing sound compared to the other man's hoarse, scratchy voice.

"Prisoner of Princess Azula."

It only takes those four words for the guard to give a slight nod and grab Katara's arm, walking her along the echoing hallways. They reach an empty cell and he unlocks it, his keys jangling as they turn in the keyhole. Not forgetting the rock that binds her wrists, the guard slams his fist onto the stone, breaking the cuffs and bloodying his knuckles.

"I don't know why the Princess brought a water peasant with her," the guards begins as he unties Katara's gag. "But if you can do the pathetic splashing that your people call bending, don't try using it here. Because we will catch you, and when we catch you, your punishment will be much worse than death."

With that, he shoves her into the cell and walks away, leaving her to huddle in the far corner of her cell and accept the fact that this filthy ground and these rusting bars are her home now.

* * *

They are not to be seen by the public. Not yet. He will be reintroduced to the Fire Nation tomorrow, maybe even later. Today he will enter the palace, be reminded of the decadent passages and adorned walls that he was once accustomed to walking past.

He may see his father.

The Fire Lord did not make an direct appearance to him after their Agni Kai. He saw glimpses of dark hair and pointed shoes, but never his face. The last time his father looked at him was standing over him, malice etched into his featured and golden eyes burning with venomous disgust. This will be the first time in three years that those Amber eyes bore into him.

Zuko shakes his head, clearing his mind of memories. It is stupid, now, to be thinking of past events. He should be thinking of the future; he will finally be prince again, his honour restored.

But the future still terrifies him, just as much as the past does. He focuses his mind on the present instead, concentrating on the little bumps on the path and the warm breeze whistling through the trees.

He wonders what he will focus on when the future becomes the present.

—

A tall, decadent building looms in front of him, stained deep crimson and adorned with golden intricacies. He takes a deep breath and lets the air fill his lungs, before following the guards into the royal palace.

Lost memories of red walls and gold tapestries are painted in front of him, blood and liquid gold illustrating his remembrance.

His shoes echo through the hallways, each quick footstep in time with his nervous heartbeat. They halt at a doorway that he remembers as the entrance to his room, and he walks inside, servants trailing him and unpacking his things. It is strange to have servants carrying out his work while he simply sits on his bed, attempting superiority. He does not know how long it takes them to unpack, how long he waits after they leave him alone to let the bloodstained duvet soak up his nerves and fear. Minutes melt into hours, before a sharp knock sends a hoarse "come in," rolling off his tongue.

"Prince Zuko, the Firelord requests your presence."

His stomach drops. Terror courses through his veins. _His father._

He stands, sharp fingernails digging into the palms of his hand.

"Please, come this way, Prince Zuko. The Firelord expects the highest of appearances for anyone in his presence."

He follows the servants, letting them tie his hair into a topknot, clip his nails, wash his feet. Finally, they are convinced he looks like an heir to a throne, and lead him through the hallways once more. They stop outside a large curtain and he takes a deep breath before pushing open the silky fabric.

He immediately kneels, showing respect to the Firelord. He looks up and finds his father looming above him, sharp features like shards of glass and piercing gold eyes that bore into his own.

"Zuko, my son; I am proud of you. You have slain the avatar, and you have restored your honour and birthright."

Zuko almost jumps, his eyebrows raising slightly before he gains his composure. He did not slay the avatar; he merely stood by and Azula shot electricity from her fingertips.

"Azula," his father turns to his sister, whom Zuko did not even realise was here. "I am prous of you, for assisting Zuko on his slaying of the avatar, and for helping to end the avatar cycle for good."

He can almost feel Azula's malicious smirk, the upturn of her lips when she knows she is one step ahead.

"Father, the avatar was not killed in the avatar state."

The Firelord's eyes are alight with fury, burning gold directed at Zuko. "Do you mean to say that a new avatar has been born in one of the water tribes?"

"Yes, father. I apologise."

"Do not apologise! This is not your fault, rather it is Zuko's! He failed to kill the avatar in the avatar state; _he_ must pay for his mistake!"

The Firelord's bellows echo in Zuko's bones and send fear poisoning his bloodstream. His arms shake in terror and he stares up at his father, avoiding his furious Amber eyes.

"You have not regained your honour; you do not deserve your title. You must prove your worth, since you have failed me with the airbending avatar." The Firelord spits venomously, "you will find the new avatar in one of the water tribes, and you will kill it in the avatar state."

Even Azula looks surprised. "Father, won't people know that Zuko has returned?"

"Only guards and servants, and I will make sure they do not tell a soul. THere will be a small crew on the ship; it will be discreet and quiet. No one will ever know."

He does not know what to think. After all his struggle, his years of trying to please his father, it does not work anyway. He wants his uncle, but he knows he cannot have him now. He is on his own now.

"But father, how will navigate his way through the water tribes?"

Zuko wonders why Azula is speaking out against the plan. She has always seemed to love seeing him fail. But he remembers her plan, of finding the new avatar and killing him or her. _Of course_. Azula wanted to impress their father with her plan, but now she cannot.

"The new prisoner you brought is a water peasant, correct?" The Firelord asks.

Azula nods. "Yes, father."

"Well, then Zuko will not need to navigate his way through the water tribes. The girl will join him on his journey."

* * *

 _AN: oooohhhhh, the plot thickens! I don't know if you guys were expecting this, but I felt so clever when I thought of the idea XD_

 _I am soooooo sorry for not updating for ages. I have recently discovered k-p and become obsessed with BTS (a kpop band), so I've been pretty busy obsessing over Korean cinnamonrolls instead of doing anything productive. Yes that is my excuse for not updating._

 _I want to write a bts fanfiction SO BADLY on wattpad but I feel I shouldn't because then I'll have this story, my suckish wattpad avatar fanfic, my avatar shipping one-shots book AND a bts fanfic, and that's too much! Buuuuttt I want to write it sooooo badly. Ughghghghhh_

 _The pro bending circuit (by allysialui) is starting tomorrow and I'm SO excited! I'm on makapu moose lions, and I'll be posting my entries on here._

 _ **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed!** It really means the world to me when people like my stories. _


End file.
